La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur
by 1001Histoires
Summary: Lizzie est une jeune femme forte est indépendante au passé tumultueux. Accompagnée de son fidèle compagnon Tango et de son petit bonhomme Peter elle fait face tant bien que mal à l'apocalypse jusqu'au jour ou elle tombe sur cette prison pleine d'espoir et de promesses.
1. Chapitre 1: Courir, toujours courir

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bonjour,

Cela fait quelques temps que ça me démangeais de me tenter à écrire toutes ces histoires qui me trottent dans la tête. Alors aujourd'hui je me lance,j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographes qu'il peut y avoir dans cette histoire.

En espérant que cela vous plaise ;)

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort en cette après-midi d'Août et cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas plut. Lizzie savait qu'elle devait trouver de l'eau au plus vite ou alors elle ferait bientôt partis des walkers.

Elle marchait depuis des heures maintenant mais cela semblait vain, il n'y avait pas l'once d'une flaque d'eau à l'horizon. Elle se résigna donc à rebrousser chemin en direction de son campement. _Demain il faudra changer de zone_ se dit-elle, il n'y avait plus rien ici.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la petite maison de chasseur qui lui servait d'abris depuis quelques jours, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes.

\- Tu es rentré ! Tu es rentré ! S'écria le gamin en sautant les trois marches qui le séparait du sol avant de s'élancer vers elle.

\- Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne jamais sortir de la maison en criant, le réprimanda la jeune femme.

Malgré ses remontrances Lizzie étais heureuse de voir son petit homme.

Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé Peter errant seul sur la route. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ou 5 ans et elle le savait condamné si elle le laissait. Au début, c'est par refus de perdre la dernière once d'humanité qu'il y avait en elle qu'elle le recueilli et le protégea. Puis au fil des jours elle s'attacha à l'enfant et même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, elle le considérait comme le sien et donnerai sa vie pour lui.

\- Pardon, je suis désolé répondit le gamin en baissant la tête.

Voyant qu'elle avait peut-être été trop sévère, Lizzie s'abaissa à sa hauteur plaça son index sous le menton de Peter et le remonta doucement vers elle de tel sorte à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour t'embêter toutes mes règles, lui expliqua t'elle tendrement, si les monstres t'entendent ils vont venir et je ne pourrait peut-être pas te protéger mon trésor. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je tiens beaucoup à toi tu sais. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui je comprends mais il y a Tango, il me protège non ?

Tango était le chien de Lizzie bien avant l'apocalypse. C'était un boxer très obéissant et extrêmement fidèle. Lorsqu'elle allait chasser ou chercher de l'eau elle le laissait avec l'enfant comme protecteur, elle avait toute confiance en lui.

Son chien venait d'ailleurs vers elle pour la saluer.

\- Oui bien sûr qu'il te protège, dit elle en caressant la tête du canidé, et il donnerait sa vie pour toi, mais est-ce une raison pour risquer la sienne ? Tu doit être plus prudent, s'il te plaît promet moi que tu vas faire attention.

\- Oui, je te le promet. , après quelques instant de réflexion il reprit, un jour je vais devenir grand et fort tu sais, et ce jour là, c'est moi qui vais te protéger.

Devant une tel déclaration elle eu les larmes aux yeux et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle espéra alors de toute ses forces que son petit bout de chou vive assez longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver.

Mais il semblait que leur moment de tendresse n'était pas destiné à durer. En effet, Lizzie pouvait entendre ces grognements si caractéristiques qui l'empêchaient de dormir sur ses deux oreilles la nuit. Elle leva brusquement la tête pour prendre conscience avec horreur qu'une vingtaines de walkers approchaient dans leur direction.

Sachant qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids en vue du nombre, elle positionna l'arc qu'elle avait à la main dans son dos, pris Peter dans ses bras et se mis à courir dans la direction opposé. Elle traversa la forêt aussi vite qu'elle pu, Tango sur ses talons. Après un quart d'heure de course effrénée elle arriva devant de grandes grilles imposantes entourant un près vierge de tout mort-vivants.

Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, le ciel semblait avoir eu pitié d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2: L'espoir à porté de main

L'espoir, pour la première fois depuis que l'apocalypse avait commencé, Lizzie eu une bouffée d'espoir. L'espoir que leur jours puissent ressembler à autre chose qu'une fuite perpétuelle, l'espoir qu'elle puisse offrir une véritable enfance à son petit homme.

Seulement voilà, une grille se dressait entre elle et cet espoir. Et cette grille il allait falloir la franchir et vite parce qu'autrement ils allaient bientôt finir en steak pour morts-vivants.

La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute allure, même en mettant Peter sur ses épaules, elle ne parviendrait jamais à le faire passer par delà cette grille, elle était bien trop haute. Elle était à bout de force, impossible de reprendre sa course avec le petit dans les bras. Les walkers arrivaient déjà, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle allait devoir faire face.

\- Tango creuse ! Elle se tourna vers Peter et lui dit , Écoute moi bien Trésor, c'est important, dès que Tango aura finit de creuser tu vas te faufiler de l'autre côté de la grille et une fois de l'autre côté tu bouches le trou d'accord ?

\- Mais et toi ? Tu vas venir avec moi hein ?

\- Quelle est la règle numéro 1 ?

\- « Obéit toujours aux ordres de Lizzie et ne discute pas »

Sans plus de discussions Lizzie bandit son arc et décocha sa première flèche qui vint se loger dans l'œil du walker le plus proche. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et encocha sa seconde flèche avant de viser le mort-vivant suivant.

Ses flèches continuaient de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que son carquois soit vide, elle sortit alors le couteau accroché à sa ceinture. Un regard en arrière lui permit de constater que Tango avait finit de creuser et que Peter se frayait un chemin de l'autre côté de la grille.

\- Tango rejoint Peter, malgré son ordre le chien ne bougea pas d'un pouce, MAINTENANT!

Partagé entre son obéissance et sa loyauté, le chien hésita quelques instants avant de se poster aux côtés de sa maîtresse en retroussant les babines.

Alors que les walkers gagnaient du terrain, on entendit des coups de feu et les morts-vivants se mirent à tomber les uns après les autres. Lizzie se retourna surprise et aperçut trois hommes armés derrière la grille.

Prise de panique Lizzie rappela Peter

\- Peter revient ici tout de suite vite !

\- Non attendez ! Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal ! S'écria l'un des hommes.

Peter était déjà repassé de l'autre côté de la grille et Lizzie le tira derrière elle en jaugeant son interlocuteur du regard. Tango était à ses côtés le menaçant en grognant. Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à la jeune femme à lui indiquer qu'elle était sous armée et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante. Il ne lui rester qu'une carte à jouer, celle de la diplomatie.

\- Nous ne savions pas que l'endroit était occupé, laissez-nous partir et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous.

Un vieil homme s'approcha alors de la grille

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, vous ne tiendrez pas la nuit, vous tenez à peine debout et ce petit est complètement déshydraté. Venez au moins pour la nuit, si tel est toujours votre souhait vous repartirez demain.

Il est clair qu'elle n'avait guère le choix, elle était exténuée et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Alors c'est à contre cœur qu'elle suivit ces inconnus qui lui ouvrait les portes de se qui s'avérait être leur prison.


	3. Chapitre 3: L'interrogatoire

Lizzie était assise à une table, Peter sur ses genoux et Tango à sa droite. Les trois nouveaux arrivant avaient été temporairement installé dans une salle qui devait servir autrefois de salle commune de gardien. Il est vrai que l'endroit était loin d'être cosie, les murs gris et les barreaux aux fenêtres ne rassuraient pas Peter qui se blotti un peu plus contre Lizzie. La jeune femme quant à elle ne cessait de se remémorer en boucle le chemin qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à cet endroit. _Deux grands portails de l'entrée, celui de la cour et la porte qui menait à cette salle, quatre portes à passer en tout. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, une seule entrée donc une seule sortie._ Pensa Lizzie ce bilan était loin de la rassurer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées plus longtemps car déjà le vieil homme qui lui avait parlé revenait avec des bouteilles d'eau.

\- Tenez, vous en avez bien besoin, leur dit il en leur tendant les bouteilles.

\- Bonjour, je m'appel Rick. C'était un homme assez grand, brun qui venait de prendre la parole, son assurance et le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa place dans la hiérarchie du groupe. La jeune femme avait à faire au leader. Premièrement, j'aimerais connaître votre prénom.

\- Elizabeth, répondit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, signe qu'elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner si facilement.

Peter la regarda bizarrement, il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler que par son surnom et en avait oublié son prénom. Même si cela le perturba il n'en fit rien savoir, bien trop impressionné par l'endroit et les gens qui l'entourait.

\- Bien Elizabeth, d'où viens-tu ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous seul ?

\- D'où je viens ? De la forêt et depuis combien de temps nous sommes seuls ? Suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas se fier au premier venu.

Un homme assez imposant, portant un blouson sans manche et une arbalète derrière le dos se posta devant elle pour lui dire d'un ton menaçant.

\- Écoute blondie, tu vas arrêter de nous prendre pour des cons et répondre aux questions !

Tango se posta alors devant Lizzie et poussa un grognement menaçant devant cet inconscient qui venait de menacer sa maîtresse. L'homme réagit au quart de tour et pointât son arme contre le chien. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à la jeune femme pour le tenir en joue à son tour.

\- Si tu touches à un seul de ses poils, t'es un homme mort ! Répliqua t'elle.

\- Daryl, baisse ton arme s'il te plaît, tout vas bien. Essaya de calmer Rick, Bon écoutez, il est tard et nous avons tous eu une journée éprouvante. La nuit porte conseil, nous allons nous coucher et nous pourrons discuter de tous ça calmement demain.

Voyant que le dénommé Drayl baissais son arme, Lizzie en fit de même. Le chef lui semblait être un homme réfléchit et elle se dit qu'il y aurait peut être moyen de discuter avec lui.

\- Bon comme nous ne vous connaissons pas, nous allons vous enfermer pour cette nuit, par mesure de précaution.

On leur installa donc deux matelas, des couvertures, de l'eau et un peu de nourriture dans une cellule.

Peter se coucha sur l'un d'eux et se roula en boule sous une couverture.

\- Alors on va habiter ici maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas trésor, dors, tout va bien je suis là pour te protéger ne t'inquiète pas.

Le garçon s'endormit presque instantanément sous l'œil bienveillant de sa protectrice adossée au mur.


	4. Chapter 4: Des voix dans la nuit

Lizzie tentait d'écouter tant bien que mal la discussion qui avait lieu à côté. Bien sûr, elle était le centre du sujet.

\- Il est hors de question que cette femme reste ici ! dit une voix de femme, Je ne risquerait pas la sécurité de Carl.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, mettez-vous à sa place deux minutes. Avez-vous déjà oublié que vous avez été dans sa situation et qu'on vous a aidé ? Aujourd'hui c'est à votre tour de faire preuve d'altruisme. Répondit ce que Lizzie reconnu comme étant la voix du vieil homme qui lui avait apporté l'eau. _Il faudra que je pense à le remercier_ pensa t'elle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon père, appuya la voix d'une autre femme.

\- Et toi Daryl, qu'en pense-tu ? Demanda Rick

\- Elle a pas l'air d'avoir un mvais fond, tout ce qu'elle veux c'est protéger les siens. Elle donnera pas sa confiance facilment, mais à mon avis elle peut s'avérer être utile. Je l'ai vu tirer, elle s'débrouille avec un arc.

Ces parole firent sourire la jeune femme, lui non plus n'avais pas un si mauvais fond que ça, ils se ressemblaient un peu tous les deux.

\- Nous en rediscuterons demain, conclu Rick, mais pour ma part je suis de l'avis de Hershel et Daryl. Cette fille mérite une chance. Aller, allons nous coucher, demain nous avons une journée bien rempli, il faudra nettoyer les couloirs jusqu'à trouver la cantine.

Lizzie entendit quelques bruits de pas puis le silence revint.

La balle était dans son camp, son adhésion à ce groupe ne dépendait qu'elle. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à survivre qu'à trois, bien sûr elle avait déjà rencontrer d'autres survivants, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps. Cette situation lui faisait peur, mais d'un autre côté l'emplacement était idéale et vivre en groupe était un avantage non négligeable dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Un regard à son petit gars lui rappela qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer cette vie très longtemps, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

De plus ces personnes avaient l'air réglo.

Lizzie se leva dans un soupir pour se diriger vers le miroir suspendu dans l'angle du mur.

Son apparence faisait peur à voir, ses cheveux autrefois blond et bouclés ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une tignasse emmêlée pleine de sueur, de feuille et de terre. Plusieurs égratignures lui parsemaient le visage et sa lèvre était ouverte. Son regard bleus était lasse et fatigué

 _Bon_ , se dit elle, _si tu veux être acceptée dans ce groupe commence par te rendre présentable et arrête de ressembler à un walker !_

Elle commença donc doucement et minutieusement à se démêler les cheveux en retirant les feuilles qui y étaient accrochées ainsi qu'à se nettoyer un peu la figure avec un peu d'eau.

Elle alla ensuite se coucher, après tout demain est un autre jour.


	5. Chapter 5: Nous ne sommes pas seul

Le lendemain matin, Lizzie proposa de les accompagner nettoyer les couloirs et trouver la cantine en remerciement de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle la veille.

Elle laissa Peter avec Tango et une jeune fille blonde et souriante du nom de Beth. D'après ce que Lizzie avait compris Beth et sa sœur, Maggie, une femme sûr d'elle brune étaient les fille du vieux monsieur dont elle avait fait la connaissance la veille.

Lizzie avait également pu rencontrer le reste de leur groupe qui comprenait 10 membres au total. Il y avait le leader, Rick. Daryl, Hershel, le père de Beth et Maggie, Glenn un homme typé asiatique qui avait l'air d'être très sympathique, T-dog, un homme noir imposant, Carol, une femme aux cheveux gris ainsi que Lori la femme enceinte de Rick et Carl leur fils qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans.

Après avoir fait l'inventaire des armes qu'ils avaient pu récupérer sur les gardiens, Lizzie, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, T-dog et Hershel partirent s'aventurer dans les sombres couloirs inexplorés de la prison.

Il faisait noir et des corps gisaient sur le sol. Le silence inquiétant qui régnait était brièvement interrompu de temps en temps lorsque Glenn taguait une flèche blanche sur le mur pour retrouver leur chemin. Tout le groupe restait sur ses gardes et la tension était toujours plus intense à chaque intersections.

\- En arrière, en arrière, EN ARRIÈRE ! s'écria tout à coup Rick

\- Reculez ! enchêrrissa Daryl

Tout le groupe se précipita dans le sens inverse pour échapper à la bande de morts-vivants qui les poursuivait.

Mais il furent séparés par un groupe de rôdeurs qui arriva par un couloir. Glenn et Maggie durent se cacher seul et le reste du groupe se retrouva dans une espèce de locale à produits ménager. L'endroit était très exigu et les survivants devaient se coller les uns aux autres. Ainsi Lizzie était dos au mur et en face d'elle se trouvait Daryl qui avait mis ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir une certaine distance entre leur deux corps.

\- Ou sont Glenn et Maggie ? , chuchota Rick

\- Il faut retourner les chercher, répondit Hershel

Rick ouvrit doucement la porte en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les cinq survivants s'engagèrent alors dans les couloirs à la recherche des deux manquant.

On entendait des chuchotements « Maggie », « Glenn ».

Rick marchait en tête de groupe et Lizzie fermé la marche, elle vu Hershel bifurqué et le suivit. Il passa devant un rôdeur assis sans se méfier, pensant qu'il était mort. Puis tout se passa très vite, le rôdeur attrapa la jambe de Hershel et le mordit, sous la surprise et la douleur, le vieil homme tomba à terre. Le rôdeur tenta alors de le mordre au cou mais Lizzie fut plus rapide, elle lui planta une flèche en pleine tête. Les cris de Hershel alertèrent le reste du groupe qui arriva en courant, mais également le groupe de rôdeur.

Rick et Glenn soutenèrent Hershel pendant que les deux archers les couvraient. Ils se précipitèrent dans les couloir avant de tomber sur une porte fermée par des menottes, T-dog les brisa et tout le groupe pu entrer dans la salle.

\- REFERME LA PORTE ! hurla Rick à l'attention de Daryl.

Hershel gémissait de douleur sur le sol

\- Tenez-le, dit Rick, il y a qu'une seule chose à faire. Il y a qu'un seul moyen de le sauver, ajouta t'il avant de se saisir d'une hache et de commencer à l'amputer.

Lizzie releva la tête et vit avec horreur qu'il n'étais pas seul dans la pièce. En effet, 5 détenus se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Le premier qui bouge il est mort ! dit-elle en bandant son arc et en les tenant en joue.


	6. Chapter 6: Problème de colocation

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour à tous,

Je tenais à remercier Landraelle pour sa review qui m'a beaucoup touché.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que tu auras toujours envie de connaître la suite :)

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

En 1 seconde, Daryl se trouvait à ses côtés les pointant également de son arbalète.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Vous, vous êtes qui ?, répondit l'un des détenu.

\- Sortez de là, doucement. Dit Daryl alors que le reste du groupe s'occupait de Hershel.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda le détenu.

\- Il s'est fait mordre.

\- Mordre ?! Le prisonnier commença à sortir un flingue de son pantalon

\- BAISSE CA TOUT DE SUITE !. Hurla Lizzie en augmentant la tension de son arc

-Et, du calme, on est pas forcé d'se foutre sur la gueule. Tenta d'apaiser Daryl qui n'avait pas pour autant relâché sa vigilance

\- Vous avez du matériel médical ? Demanda Glenn en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la salle.

\- Le premier qui bouge ou qui tente quoi que ce soit à son encontre je le donne à bouffer aux rôdeurs ! Dit Lizzie, dissuadant toute tentative de s'en prendre à Glenn pendant ses recherches.

\- Et, du calme ma jolie, vous êtes qui d'abord, d'où vous venez ? Questionna un détenu

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'équipe des secours, compléta un deuxième.

\- Si c'est les secours que vous attendez, c'est pas la peine ! cria Rick

Le groupe mit Hershel sur une table roulante que Glenn avait trouvé et partir vers leur bloc pour s'occuper de leur blessé en toute sécurité.

\- Vas-y passe devant, je vous couvre dit Daryl à Lizzie

Une fois arrivé dans leur bloc Peter voulu se précipiter vers Lizzie.

\- Pas maintenant Peter ! Allongez le sur le lit, je vais m'en occuper. Dit la jeune femme

\- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser l'approcher ? Demanda Lori sarcastique.

\- J'étais infirmière avant tout ça, alors oui tu vas me laisser l'approcher parce que je suis probablement sa seule chance de rester en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Répliqua Lizzie énervée.

\- Vas y, sauve le par pitié ! dit Maggie en pleure

\- Allongez le sur le lit et trouver moi du linge propre, n'importe quoi qui puisse servir de bandage. Il me faudrait du fil et une aiguille si vous en avait.

Pendant que Lizzie essayait de sauver Hershel Daryl et T-dog était resté devant en attendant les prisonniers qui les avaient suivit.

\- N'approchez pas ! Leur dit il d'un ton menaçant

\- C'est le bloc C, la cellule 4 c'est la mienne gringo, alors laisse moi entrer. Dit calmement le détenu.

\- C'est votre jour de chance aujourd'hui les gars, vous êtes graciés par l'état de Giorgie, vous êtes libre.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez la dedans ?

\- Ça te regarde pas !

\- C'est pas à toi de me dire si ça me regarde ou pas répondit le prisonnier énervé et prenant son flingue.

\- Relax, mec, c'est le vieux qui a plus de jambe, nous on peut partir on est libre, qu'est ce qu'on fou encore ici ? Essaya de calmer le plus grand des détenus.

\- Il a pas totalement tord. Répondit Daryl, les menaçant toujours de son arbalète.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir ma bonne femme dit un autre détenu.

Du côté de Hershel, tout le monde s'activait autour de Lizzie pour l'aider à sauver le vieil homme. Quand soudain on entendit le ton monter à côté ce qui inquiétât les autres survivants qui n'était pas au courant que des détenus avait été trouvés lors de leur expéditions. Rick s'éclipsa pour s'occuper du problème d'à côté, considérant que Lizzie gérait la situation. Peu de temps après que Rick soit partis le calme était revenu.

Peu à peu la jambe d'Herschel s'arrêta de saigner. Lizzie souffla et essuya du revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

\- J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour lui pour l'instant. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Je vais prendre un peu l'air.

Lorsqu'elle sortit accompagnée de Tango, elle aperçut les 5 prisonniers ainsi que T-dog, Rick et Daryl en pleine discussion pour déterminer à qui revenait la prison. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, Rick la questionna sur l'état de santé d'Hershel.

\- J'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, je ne peux plus faire grand chose maintenant. Il faut vérifier que sa jambe ne s'infecte pas. L'idéal serait d'avoir des antibiotiques. Lizzie se tourna vers les détenus et demanda, Savez-vous où se trouve l'infirmerie ?

\- Ça dépend jolie cœur, tu me donnes quoi en échange ? Répondit le prisonnier au flingue en la regardant d'un air malsain.

Tango se posta devant sa maîtresse en montrant les dents dissuadant quiconque de l'approcher.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi. Répliqua t'elle.

\- Tu arrête de la regarder comme ça et tu nous dit où se trouve l'infirmerie où tu vas vite rejoindre tes copains là-bas. Le menaça alors Daryl en montrant des rôdeurs de l'autre côté de la grille.

\- Ok, on se calme, je vous montrerez où se situe l'infirmerie, si vous nous aidez à nettoyer un bloc et qu'elle vient avec nous.

\- C'est d'accord pour le block, mais hors de question qu'elle nous accompagne. Répondit Rick n'appréciait pas non plus la façon qu'avait le détenu de regarder Lizzie.

\- Alors vous ne connaîtrez pas la localisation de l'infirmerie.

\- Je viendrais, mais vous nous donnez la moitié de la nourriture dans la cantine, et c'est non négociable

\- D'accord fit le détenu de mauvaise foi

\- Ok, alors que ce soit bien clair, si on vous voit traîner par ici, si vous approchez qui que ce soit de notre groupe, si je sent ne serais-ce que l'odeur de l'un de vous, je te jure que je te tue ! Dit Rick d'un ton plus que persuasif.

\- Ça marche. Répondit le détenu


	7. Chapter 7: Bienvenue au sein du groupe

Le groupe de Rick commença par aller récupérer la part de nourriture qui leur revenait. Pendant ce temps, Lizzie tentait d'expliquer les récents événements à Peter.

\- Ça va trésor ? Lui demanda t'elle tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Oui ça va, Beth est très gentille. Mais Lizzie, pourquoi il a plus de jambe le monsieur ? Et pourquoi t'es pleine de sang ?

\- Hershel s'est fait mordre par un monstre tout à l'heure, alors Rick, tu sais le grand monsieur brun, lui a coupé la jambe pour pas qu'il en devienne un à son tour.

Peter se mit alors à pleurer

\- Hey, ça va aller mon bonhomme c'est normal que tu ai peur, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, je te protège.

\- C'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, j'ai peur de plus jamais te revoir, imagine que un monstre et bin il t'ai mordu.

Lizzie serra très fort le jeune garçon dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, puis tout doucement elle se mit à lui fredonner une chanson pour l'apaiser.

Rick et les autres survivants n'avaient rien raté de la scène, il se regardèrent et il y eu un accord silencieux entre eux.

\- Elizabeth ? Appela Rick

\- Oui ? Répondit elle en se relevant.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup pour nous aujourd'hui, tu as même sauvé la vie de Hershel, alors si tu le souhaite, tu as ta place au sein de notre groupe.

\- J'accepte merci

\- Alors bienvenue parmi nous Elizabeth

\- Lizzie, je préfère Lizzie

Rick lui sourit puis il s'accroupit devant le garçon et lui demanda

\- Et toi mon bonhomme, comment tu t'appel ?

\- Peter, comme Peter Pan lui dit il fièrement

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Rick lui dit il en lui tendant la main.

Ne sachant pas tellement comment réagir l'enfant regarda Lizzie cherchant son approbation. Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire à prendre la main que l'homme lui tendait. Peter observa alors les 9 personnes devant lui puis son regard s'arrêta sur Lorie. Intrigué le garçon demanda à Elizabeth.

\- Pourquoi elle a caché un ballon de foot sous son t-shirt la dame ?

Face à l'innocence de l'enfant tout les survivants éclatèrent de rire.

\- Mais non, elle a un bébé dans le ventre, lui répondit elle.

De plus en plus curieux le garçon s'approcha doucement de Lorie

\- Dit c'est vrai qu'il y a un bébé dans ton ventre ?

\- Oui, tu veux le toucher ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et tendit ses petites mains vers le gros ventre de la brune.

 _Bon, elle n'est pas si méchante finalement, juste un peu peste sur les bords_ se dit Lizzie. En regardant le groupe de survivant qu'elle avait devant elle et en se remémorant comment à aucun moment ils n'avaient abandonné l'un des leurs en situation extrême, elle se dit aussi que l'humanité n'avait pas totalement déserté ce monde, qu'il restait des gens biens sur cette Terre et que maintenant la vie serait peut être plus facile...

Enfin, dès qu'ils auront réglé le problème des détenus.


	8. Chapter 8: Prise d'otage

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fiction, et ça me fait très plaisir, n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre.

 **Landraelle** : J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes de castagne XD

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire :) Merci encore et bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Après avoir armé tout le monde et rappelé qu'il fallait viser la tête pour tuer les rôdeurs, Lizzie, Daryl, T-dog Rick et les 5 prisonniers partirent nettoyer le futur bloc des détenus.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent leur premier groupe de rôdeur, les 5 prisonniers se précipitèrent sur les morts vivants en hurlant. Ils leur donnaient des coups de couteau dans le ventre et tentaient de les assommer avec des barres de fer.

Les 4 survivants qui étaient restés en arrière échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient d'eux.

Daryl intervenu en plantant une de ses flèches dans la tête d'un rôdeur.

\- Il faut viser la tête, leur dit-il, pas le ventre ou le cœur, la tête !

\- Rester en formation serré, ordonna Rick, c'est pas une de vos émeute de taulard de merde !

Alors que plusieurs walkers s'approchaient d'eux, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que l'un des prisonnier sortait des rangs et s'éloignait. En effet le plus grand des prisonniers se battait maintenant seul face à deux rôdeurs. Il ne vit pas celui qui s'était glissé derrière lui et qui le blessa au dos. Ses hurlements alertèrent de reste du groupe qui vint à son secours.

\- Montre moi où tu as mal, je vais t'examiner, lui dit Lizzie

Le détenu se tourna pour lui présenter son dos et elle pu s'apercevoir avec peine, qu'il avait était mordu par un rôdeur. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, il était condamné. Bientôt la fièvre le prendrait et il se transformerait.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, ne cessez de répéter le prisonnier

Lizzie se tourna vers Rick et fit non d'un signe de la tête.

\- Mais vous avez bien couper la jambe au vieux pour lui sauver la vie, s'exclama un détenu.

\- T'as vu où est la morsure ?! On peut rien faire argumenta Rick

Tout à cou le blessé s'effondra sous le cou de barre de fer du détenu au flingue. Daryl eu juste le temps de tirer la jeune femme en arrière pour lui éviter d'être blessée. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir elle s'appuya contre le torse de arbalétrier et balbutia un merci.

\- Ça va t'as rien ? Lui demanda t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer sa gène face à une tel proximité.

\- Oui, oui, ça va merci lui répondit elle en se reprenant ses esprits.

Suite à cet incident, le groupe reprit son exploration des couloirs.

\- Reste près de nous Lizzie dit Rick à la jeune femme

\- T'as vu le regard qu'il avait ? Demanda Daryl au leader

\- Au premier geste de travers …

\- T'as qu'à me faire signe, lui répondit le chasseur.

Au détour de plusieurs couloirs, les survivants arrivèrent dans ce qui paraissait être une laverie. Les deux portes qui permettaient d'en sortir étaient fermées. Daryl jeta les clés aux pieds du meurtrier.

\- J'ouvre pas cette porte, dit-il

\- Si, tu vas l'ouvrir ! répliqua Rick, Si tu veux récupérer ce bloc il va falloir que tu ouvres, une seule porte ! N'ouvre pas les deux, il faut qu'on puisse garder le contrôle sur eux.

Le détenu pris les clés en soufflant et ouvrit brusquement les deux portes.

\- J'AVAIS DIT UNE SEULE PORTE ! cria Rick

\- C'est des choses qui arrives.

Alors que le groupe de survivant tentait de contenir la vague de morts-vivants qui leur arrivait dessus. Le meurtrier tenta à plusieurs reprise de blesser Rick en même temps qu'il donnait un coup à un rôdeur. Il finit même par prendre un rôdeur et le jeter sur le leader.

Lizzie voulut se précipiter pour l'aider mais le détenu fut plus rapide et la ceintura à la taille.

\- Pas si vite ma jolie ! toi tu restes avec moi !

Rick se releva avec l'aide de Daryl, qui pointa son arbalète devant le prisonnier quand il prit conscience de la situation.

\- Si il y en a un qui bouge je lui fait sauter la tête, menaça le détenu en pointant le canon de son flingue contre la tempe de la jeune femme.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fou mec, t'es taré ou quoi ? Lâche la tout de suite ! dit un des prisonniers

\- T'as gueule Oscar ! On va partir la demoiselle et moi et on va bien s'amuser !

\- Je vais te donner à bouffer à mon chien sale connard, le menaça Lizzie

Lizzie croisa le regard de Daryl qui était prés à tirer, il lui fit signe de décaler sa tête sur la droite. Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite, elle décala sa tête et le chasseur profita de cette fenêtre d'action pour loger une flèche dans la tête du détenu qui s'effondra derrière elle.

Un fois libre la jeune femme couru se mettre en sécurité derrière les membres de son groupe.

L'un des détenus s'enfuit en courant et Rick se jeta à sa poursuite.

Pendant ce temps là T-dog et Daryl avait maîtrisé les deux détenu restant et s'apprêter à les exécuter.

\- NON ! cria Lizzie, ils ne sont pas comme eux, croyez-moi. Ne leur faites pas de mal. Supplia la jeune femme.

Rick était revenu de sa course poursuite et menacer Axel l'un des deux détenu restant de son arme.

\- Pitié, on est pas comme ça, chui qu'un pauvre camé c'est tout, chui pas un tueur sanglota Axel, et Oscar c'est qu'un cambrioleur et encore, il est pas bien doué. Nous on est des mecs cool, c'est eux qui étaient violents. Pitié, je vous le jure je ne veux pas mourir.

Le leader se posta alors devant le dénommé Oscar, une grand homme noir imposant.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai jamais supplié personne de ma vie, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, alors fait ce que t'as à faire.

Lizzie vint se poster à côté du chef et posa doucement sa main sur l'arme pour l'abaisser.

\- Rick, fait moi confiance, ils ne sont pas dangereux, crois moi, laisse les vivre.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion Rick dit

\- Elle vous sauve la vie.

Suite à cet incident, ils arrivèrent enfin au bloc. Plusieurs détenus avaient été abattus et gisaient sur le sol.

\- Je les connaissais ces mecs, c'était des gens biens. Dit tristement Axel

\- On se tire fit Rick

\- Je suis désolée pour tes potes mecs dit Daryl avant de suivre le reste de son groupe.


	9. Chapter 9: Discussion au coin du feu

Note de l'auteur : 

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, me suivent ainsi qu'à celles qui me mettent en favoris :)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que ce que j'ai aimé l'écrire :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

A la nuit tombée, Lizzie décida de s'isoler un peu dehors. Elle alluma un feu et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour regarder les étoiles. Elle sortit un papier d'une poche intérieur de sa veste et le regardât longuement en caressant du bout des doigts les inscriptions présentes dessus.

\- Rude journée, dit Daryl qui passait par là.

\- J'en ai connu des pires, plaisanta la jeune femme, en posant sa feuille à côté d'elle.

\- C'est cool de ta part d'avoir prit le partie de ces taulards après ce qu'ils t'avaient fait

\- Ils n'y étaient pour rien, ce ne sont pas des mauvais bougres tu sais, ils ont simplement fait des mauvais choix dans la vie.

\- Tu en parles d'expérience on dirais

\- Mon frère, il est …. était …. je ne sais même pas si il est encore en vie dit elle tristement

\- Parle moi de lui

\- Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi cela le touchait il tant ? Il ne connaissait rien de cette femme et pourtant quelque chose en elle l'attirait. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais une part de lui souhaitait protéger cette jolie petite tête blonde que la vie ne semblait pas avoir épargnée.

\- Parce que parler des gens qu'on aime, ça fait du bien

Après quelques minutes de silence, Lizzie raconta doucement

\- Il s'appelait Thomas, c'est lui qui m'a pratiquement élevé. On habitait dans les mauvais quartiers d'Atlanta, et du coup il a toujours voulu que je fasse des études et que je sorte de notre misère. Un jour que je rentrais d'un cours qui s'était éternisé je suis tombé sur une bande de mecs. Ils ont commencé à me faire des avances et à me toucher. J'ai hurler et il est arrivé. Je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. On aurait dit qu'il avait la force d'un lion, il les a tous mis KO. Je me rappel encore de ses paroles « Le premier qui osera encore la toucher où la regarder de travers il est mort ! Personne ne touche à ma ptite sœur ».

Mais dans ce lot d'abrutis, il y avait un fils d'avocat. Et dans cette vie tout s'achète... Nous avons bien essayer de plaider la légitime défense, mais rien y a fait. Il a pris 10 ans. 10 ans de prison pour avoir commis comme seul est unique crime de protéger sa sœur.

J'ai été le voir tout les jours, jusqu'au jour où il a refuser de ma visite. Il disait que je gâchais ma vie à venir le voir, que je devais faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie. Alors je lui ai fait promettre, promettre que si je parvenais à avoir un beau métier, nous nous retrouverons et nous vivrons de nouveau ensemble, et il a accepté.

Suite à ça c'est devenu une obsession, j'ai travaillé jour et nuit pour finalement devenir infirmière. Je venais tout juste d'avoir mon diplôme quand l'épidémie a commencé.

Je sais bien que c'est injuste, mais une part de moi lui en veux de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse.

\- Je pense qu'il serait fier de toi. Tu as réussit à survivre seul avec ton goss dans ce monde de fou, c'est pas rien !

\- Mon goss ?

\- Le petit blondinet qui te suis tout le temps et qui te saute dans les bras dès qu'il ne t'a pas vu depuis plus de 5 minutes.

\- Peter n'est pas mon goss, je l'ai trouvé quelques semaines à peine après le début de toute cette merde ... D'ailleurs je vais vérifier qu'il est bien couché, il a tendance à être sur les nerfs lorsqu'il est fatigué. Dit Lizzie en se levant, profitant ainsi de cette excuse pour mettre fin à cette conversation qu'elle jugeais trop intime.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas en direction du bloc C puis s'arrêta et dit sans se retourner.

\- Au fait … merci

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser plus que cela. Ce simple merci signifiait, merci de m'avoir sauvé de ce psychopathe mais surtout merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- Attend ! Tu oublis ton papier, l'interpella Daryl en lui tendant la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains un peu plus tôt.

\- Brûle le, ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Lui répondit elle avant de s'éloigner.

Le chasseur déplia la feuille froissée et il pu y lire écrit en lettres noirs majuscules :

DIPLÔME D'INFIRMIÈRE

Mlle Elizabeth Connor reçue major de sa promo.


	10. Chapter 10: Ne pas relâcher sa vigilence

Le lendemain matin, Lizzie se réveilla dans l'un des miradors qu'elle avait choisit comme chambre. Cela la rassurait d'avoir une vision sur l'extérieur de la prison, mais surtout, elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être enfermée. Elle s'étira silencieusement sans réveiller Peter qui dormait encore profondément à côté d'elle, et descendit avec Tango.

Une fois arrivé un bas, elle trouva un bâton, son regard se posa sur son chien, puis sur les grilles, réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle lança le bâton aussi loin qu'elle pu.

\- Aller, va chercher mon grand ! dit elle à son chien avec un grand sourire

Le canidé remuât la queue et s'élança à toute allure vers le projectile, trop heureux de jouer de nouveau avec sa maîtresse. Lizzie effectua ainsi une vingtaine de lancers, retrouvant un peu de son insouciance perdue.

\- C'est un bon coureur ! Fit la voix admirative de Beth

\- C'est le meilleur, répondit la jeune infirmière ne dissimulant pas sa fierté.

\- Tu l'as eu bébé ?

\- Oui, je l'ai trouvé près d'une poubelle, des gens l'avaient abandonné car il ne répondait pas aux critères de sa race. Quels abrutis ! C'est l'être le plus fidèle que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Il a de la chance d'être tombé sur toi, dit Beth en souriant.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis chanceuse de l'avoir trouvé.

Au fait, je voulais te remercier de t'être occupée de Peter ces derniers jours. Il est totalement sous ton charme, il ne parle plus que de toi.

\- Oh c'est rien, il est adorable !

\- Ahahah, attends de le connaître encore un peu plus. Mais il n'empêche que tu as un certain feeling avec les enfants, c'est indéniable.

\- Hey, bonjour les filles !, les saluât Rick qui arrivait tout souriant, Lizzie j'ai besoin de toi nous allons bouger les voitures de l'entrée pour la dégager. Dit Rick en s'avançant.

\- Tiens, si tu veux jouer avec lui, il adore ça et ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'en a pas eu l' la jeune femme à Beth en lui tendant le bâton.

La cadette green accepta avec plaisir, et Tango trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle compagne de jeu lui tourné autour en aboyant joyeusement. Beth éclata de rire et lui envoya le bâton.

Pendant ce temps Lizzie aida Rick, il furent bientôt rejoint par Daryl, Carol, T-Dog, Glenn et Maggie.

Après avoir bougé toutes les voitures, la jeune infirmière alla prendre des nouvelles de son patient. Ce dernier c'était réveillé et allait mieux. On lui trouva une paire de béquilles et il tenta de faire quelques pas. En sortant dans la cour, le vieil homme attendit avec plaisir les rires de sa plus jeune fille. Il l'a vit alors jouer avec Tango et Peter qui s'était réveillé depuis.

\- Merci Lizzie, merci de m'avoir permis d'entendre son rire un jour de plus. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant.

\- C'est normal, vous en avez fait de même lorsque j'étais dans le besoin.

\- Papa ! s'écrièrent les deux filles Green en même temps lorsqu'elle aperçurent leur père marcher. Elles s'élancèrent à sa rencontre. Peter quant à lui alla se jeter dans les bras de Lizzie.

\- Ah mon ptit bonhomme, dit la jeune femme en le réceptionnant, tu as bien dormis ?

\- Trop bien mais Tango ronfle un peu.

\- Chuuuut, tu sais bien qu'il est susceptible, lui murmurât-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pendant ce temps Carl plaisantait avec Hershel sur une probable course à faire avec lui. L'ambiance était joyeuse et détendu, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent ces sinistres grognements qui ne les quittaient jamais vraiment.

\- Des rôdeurs, cria Carl en se retournant

Alors que les 9 survivants tentaient de maintenir la vague de morts-vivants qui leur arrivait dessus, Rick Daryl et Gleen courait le plus vite possible pour leur prêter main forte. Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, le groupe se dispersât se mettant à l'abris où il le pouvait.

Lizzie aperçut Peter au centre de la cours en proie au rôdeurs, elle décocha plusieurs flèches et abattit ceux qui étaient trop proche de l'enfant. Puis elle elle le pris dans ses bras et le donna à Beth qui s'était réfugiée avec son père à l'entrée d'un bâtiment.

\- Tiens prend le et enfermez-vous, lui dit elle en lui tendant l'enfant.

En se retournant, elle pu remarquer Lori, Maggie et Carl qui étaient partis se mettre à l'abri à l'entrée de leur bloc. Elle tourna la tête et vit T-dog qui tentait de fermer une grille pour limiter leur nombre, elle remarqua un rôdeur qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Elle décocha une flèche qui vint se loger dans sa boîte crânienne, mais le mal était déjà fait et on pouvait discerner une marque de morsure dans son cou.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à le suivre pour rejoindre Carol, un rôdeur la fit tomber en arrière. Elle luttait de toute ses forces pour le tenir éloigner d'elle et éviter de se faire mordre. C'est Tango qui vient à son secours en bondissant sur le corps en décomposition toutes dents dehors. Lizzie n'hésita pas une seconde, elle tira le couteau à sa ceinture et vint le loger dans la tête du rôdeur avant qu'il ne fasse de mal à son chien.

Daryl qui venait d'arriver avec les Glenn et Rick la tira en arrière en la remettant sur ses jambes.

\- Ça va, t'as rien ? Lui demanda t'il inquiet.

\- Oui, oui ça va, merci.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Demanda Rick

\- La grille était ouverte , répondit Beth paniquée

\- Les chaînes n'ont pas pu se briser toutes seules, on y a été à la hache ou au pied de biche, informa Glenn après les avoir inspectée.

Rick se tourna pour poser un regarder accusateur sur Axel et Oscar qui arrivaient.

\- Tu crois que c'est eux ? Demanda Glenn.

\- Qui d'autre ça peut être

Il n'eut pas le temps de débattre plus sur le sujet, car une alarme se mit à retentir dans la cour.

\- C'est pas vrai, dites moi que c'est une blague ! Ça va ramener tous les zonards du coin ! Fit Daryl énervé.

Alors que Lizzie tirait dans les mégaphones pour les faire cesser, leur leader alla menacer les ex détenus.

\- T'as intérêt à me dire ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Dit il à Oscar en pointant son arme sur lui.

\- C'est peut être un bien un des générateurs de secours répondit-il en levant les mains en l'air pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Daryl, Rick et Lizzie suivirent Oscar vers la salle des générateurs afin de les stopper, Tandis que Gleen et Axel tentaient de retrouver les autres survivants qui avaient pris la fuite dans les couloirs de la prison.

Ils furent bientôt poursuivis par une bande de rôdeur, en arrivant dans la salle, Rick ordonna à Daryl de bloquer la porte. Se dernier, aidé de Lizzie tenta de la maintenir, mais ce n'était pas facile au vue du nombre de morts-vivants qui poussaient de l'autre côté.

Alors qu'Oscar indiquait à Rick comment éteindre les générateurs, ses dernier se firent attaquer à la hache par l'ancien détenu qui avait pris la fuite lors de la prise d'otage de Lizzie. Oscar se fit sonner par un coup bien placé du psychopathe et Rick peinait à avoir le dessus.

\- Tango attaque ! Ordonna Lizzie

Le chien bondit sur le détenu qui perdit l'équilibre … mais ce dernier récupéra sa hache dans sa chute et s'apprêta à assener un coup fatale au chien qui lui mordait fermement la jambe.

\- NOOOOOON ! S'écriât Lizzie dans un crie de désespoir

Soudain on entendit deux coups de feu et le détenu s'écroula au sol. En relevant les yeux, la jeune femme pu apercevoir Oscar pointer l'arme de Rick sur le détenu, puis tout naturellement, il remit son arme à son propriétaire.

Lorsqu'il en eurent finit avec les rôdeurs de derrière la porte, Lizzie se précipita vers son chien et le serra fort contre en elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, JAMAIS ! tu m'entends ?!

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la cour, ils retrouvèrent, Lizzie couru prendre Peter dans ses bras et l'embrassa très fort. En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que Glenn, Hershel, Beth et Axel n'avait rien.

Puis on entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Carl sorti, les yeux vides suivit de Maggie qui tenait coller contre sa poitrine un nouveau né. Personne d'autre ne sortis et Lizzie compris.

Maggie s'effondra en larme dans les bras de Glenn tandis que Rick s'écroula en hurlant sa douleur et son désespoir.


	11. Chapter 11: La quête du lait

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

J'ai apporté quelques petites modifications à ce chapitre sur la mise en forme. J'ai notamment mis les dialogues en gras pour que l'on puisse les distinguer de la narration plus facilement. Préférez-vous comme ça ou comme avant?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis que ce soit sur l'histoire ou la mise en forme je suis ouverte à toutes critiques.

En espérant que cette suite vous plaise :)

* * *

Chapitre 11

 **LA QUÊTE DU LAIT**

Alors que Daryl tentait de parler à Rick, Lizzie examina le bébé.

 **\- Elle se porte bien, mais il faut absolument trouver du lait pour nourrisson, autrement elle ne survivra pas.**

 **\- Non, pas question, pas elle, on a eu assez de mort, je vais essayer d'en trouver.** Dit Daryl d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la négociation.

 **\- Je t'accompagne,** lui dit Lizzie en remettant précautionneusement le nouveau-né dans les bras d'Hershel.

 **\- Ok, Beth, le ptit vient de perdre sa mère et son vieux à l'air mal en point** dit il à la blonde en aparté.

 **\- Je vais m'occuper de lui,** lui assura t'elle.

Alors que Daryl prenait les choses en main et gardait son sang froid, Rick prit une hache par terre et s'élançât vers l'intérieur d'un bloc d'un pas décidé.

Lizzie attrapa un sac à dos et monta à l'arrière de la moto de arbalétrier en s'accrochant à sa taille.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient mis en route, Daryl sentie la jeune femme se serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Il vint poser sa main sur celle de Lizzie. Ce geste silencieux les réconforta tout les deux, comme si sentir la chaleur humaine de la main de l'autre les accrochaient au peu de vie qu'il restait. C'était leur façon à eux de commencer à réaliser les récents événements sans pour autant perdre pied. Une façon muette de se soutenir car les mots semblaient être restés coincé dans leurs gorges.

Les deux survivants finirent par arriver devant une ancienne crèche. Seul deux mort-vivant rôdaient autour de lu bâtiment abandonné, Lizzie les abattit d'une flèche dans la tête avant même que Daryl ne se soit arrêté et ait arrêté le moteur.

 **\- Joli, c'est ton frère qui t'a appris à tirer comme ça ?**

 **\- Ah ça non, il ferait une syncope en me voyant tenir une arme, répondit elle, Non, ce talent là je le doit à un survivant que j'ai rencontré.**

\- **Il ne s'en est pas sortit non plus c'est ça ?**

\- **Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il soit toujours en vie, c'est un sacré dur à cuir celui-là. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était vraiment mal en point, je l'ai remit sur pied. Il a estimé qu'il avait une dette envers moi et m'a appris à me débrouiller. Au début il était vraiment invivable puis avec le temps j'ai appris à mieux le connaître, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, sous ses airs de connard fini, c'est quelqu'un de bien.**

\- **Si tu le dit.**

En entrant, Daryl s'arrêta devant un mur décoré de main d'enfants en papier portant chacun un prénom.

 **\- Daryl, ça va ?**

- **Oui, c'est juste que …. non rien laisse tomber.**

- **Si, vas y**

\- **La fille de Carole, elle s'appelait Sophia** dit il en montrant une des mains portant un prénom similaire.

\- **Je suis désolée** lui répondit Lizzie d'un ton compatissant en posant une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule.

- **Je ne veux pas perdre cette gamine aussi, c'est hors de question !** dit il en se ressaisissant.

En ouvrant plusieurs placards, Lizzie trouva des biberons ainsi que des couches. Elle emporta également un ours en peluche dans son sac. Ils étaient en pleine recherche, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit en provenance de la cuisine. Il s'approchèrent lentement en restant sur leur gardes et lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte à Daryl, celui-ci décocha sa flèche.

\- **Voilà le dîner** , dit il fier de lui en tenant un opossum par la queue

\- **Mmmm, du ragoût à la Daryl, je n'ai jamais goûté**

\- **C'est excellent** lui répondit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- **Mais je n'en doute pas …... Eureka, j'en ai trouvé !** s'écria la jeune femme en brandissant une boîte de lait en poudre victorieuse.

Elle recula d'un pas et une des poutre du plancher céda, elle cria sous l'effet de la douleur qui la prenait à la cheville.

 **\- Ca va ?!** Demanda l'homme paniqué

 **Oui, oui c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas** , lui dit elle en tentant de se remettre sur pied, mais c'était peine perdu et elle s'effondra sur Daryl qui la retint à temps avant qu'elle ne chute à nouveau.

\- **Non, ça va pas, tu t'es sûrement tordu la cheville, aller vient je te ramène à la prison.**

D'un geste souple, arbalétrier mit une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes avant de la soulever du sol.

De retour dans le bloc C, ils se dépêchèrent de préparer le lait pour le bébé qui pleurer à s'en percer les tympans, tandis que Lizzie tentait de bander sa cheville et que Daryl pris l'enfant dans ses bras et à la surprise général se mit à la bercer en lui faisant boire son biberon.

\- **Tu lui a trouvé un nom ?** Demanda t'il à Carl

 **\- Euh pas encore, mais, je me disait peut être Sophia, ou alors Carole, ou Andréa, Emy, Jackie, Patricia, puis dans un dernier murmure il dit, ou Lori.**

 **\- T'aime bien ?** Fit Daryl en reportant son attention sur le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras, **ptite dure à cuire**.

Tout les survivants rigolèrent de ce surnom peu commun, mais rempli d'espoir.

Lizzie n'avait pas détacher son regard de l'arbalétrier, _Ne jamais se fier aux apparences_ , se dit-elle. Alors qu'il continuait à bercer l'enfant, le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre un peu plus fort à chacun de ses pas.

Une fois tout le monde couché, Daryl sortit dehors pour fumer une cigarette.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fait là petit ?** Demanda l'homme dans un grognement

 **\- Est-ce que vous savez tuer avec un couteau ?** Demanda Peter d'une voix peu assurée. Il faut dire que l'arbalétrier l'impressionnait beaucoup.

 **\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question**

 **\- Je suis venu vous demander si vous savez tuer avec un couteau.**

 **\- Regarde moi bien, j'ai l'air d'être un empoté?**

 **\- Non** , dit le gamin en secouant la tête

 **\- Alors maintenant dit moi ce que tu fait tout seul dehors**

 **\- Je vous cherchait**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je voudrais que vous m'appreniez à tuer les monstres**

 **\- Pourquoi maintenant ?**

 **\- Parce que tout à l'heure, Lizzie elle s'est mise en danger pour venir me sauver. Tout ça parce que je sais pas me défendre. Lizzie, je l'aime comme ma maman, et je veux pas qu'elle meurt comme elle.**

 **\- Elle risquera toujours sa vie pour tout quoi que tu fasse petit... Mais je veux bien t'apprendre ce que je sais, tu en auras besoin.**

 **\- Merci, merci merci !** dit l'enfant en sautant sur place

 **\- Hé, HE ! Ok, mais ce sera selon mes règles, et tu feras tout ce que je dit, vu ?**

 **\- C'est drôle, t'as la même règle numéro 1 que Lizzie** , lui répondit l'enfant en souriant

 **\- Et c'est quoi cette règle ?**

 **\- « Obéit toujours aux ordres de Lizzie et ne discute pas »**

 **\- Bien, aller fou moi la paix maintenant, je te montrerais deux, trois trucs demain.**

Le petit garçon se retourna avec l'intention de retourner se coucher mais se ravisa au dernier moment Il s'élançât vers Daryl, entoura son cou de ses bras et lui planta un bref bisous sur la joue avant de partir en courant.

 _Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré_ , pensât l'homme avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.


	12. Chapter 12: Les survivantes

Réponse aux review:

 **Guess** Je suis contente que la fin du chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire et à me donner ton avis :) Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :) Qu'as tu pensé du chapitre 9: Discussion au coin du feu? Ne faisant pas partie de la série, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce et j'aurais aimé avoir l'avis d'un(e) lecteur. Quoi qu'il en soit, encore un grand merci pour continuer à me lire.

* * *

Chapitre 12

 **Les survivantes**

Suite à son accident dans la nurserie, le groupe avait décidé que Lizzie devait se ménager le temps que sa cheville se remette correctement. Ainsi la jeune infirmière tentait d'occuper ses journées en préparant des stocks de plantes médicinales séchées, en préparant à manger pour le groupe, en relayant Beth pour s'occuper de la petite dur à cuire et en apprenant à lire à Peter. Pour être honnête, le jeune femme s'ennuyait à mourir, elle n'était pas habituée à ce rythme de vie et cela commençait à lui peser.

Alors qu'elle bougonnait dans son coin, marmonnant pour la énième fois qu'elle était tout à fait capable de marcher, Rick déboula dans la salle de vie commune soutenant une femme noir à dray de locks. Carl étala une couverture par terre et le leader pu poser délicatement la survivante qui était bien mal en point sur sa couchette de fortune. Beth tendit une bouteille d'eau à Rick qui s'en servir pour rafraîchir l'étrangère. Alors que la jeune femme reprenait peu à peu conscience le shérif commença à lui poser quelques questions.

\- **Qui es tu ?**

La jeune femme tenta d'attraper son sabre que l'homme avait poser près de lui en l'allongeant sur la couverture. Devinant son geste, Rick éloigna l'arme de son pied tout en maintenant la prisonnière allongée.

\- **On va pas te faire de mal, à condition que tu ne fasse pas un truc stupide d'accord ?**

\- **Rick, c'est qui elle ?** Interpella Daryl qui venait d'arriver

\- **Tu nous dit, comment tu t'appelles ?** Demanda doucement Rick à la jeune femme, voyant que la femme ne voulait pas coopérer, l'homme se montra plus persuasif, **Je te conseil de nous le dire.**

\- **Vous pouvez venir tous ?** Demanda Daryl, **surtout toi Lizzie**.

\- **Il y a un problème ?** Demanda la jeune femme

- **J'ai un truc à vous montrer** , se contenta de répondre le chasseur.

Avant de se retourner, Rick dit à la blessé

\- **Les portes sont toutes fermées à clés, tu seras en sécurité ici, Lizzie est infirmière, elle pourra te soigner.**

\- **Je vous ai jamais demandé de m'aider** , dit pour la première fois la jeune femme.

\- **Peu importe, on peu pas te laisser partir**. Dit Rick en se retournant et en saisissant au passage le sabre de leur prisonnière.

Le groupe suivit Daryl qui les amena devant une cellule. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Carol se leva non sans difficulté de la couchette sur laquelle elle était installée. Tout le monde la serra fort dans les bras. Lizzie restait en retrait, n'ayant pas beaucoup de lien affectif avec Carol.

\- **Elle était dans une cellule, elle s'est planquée, elle a du s'évanouir de déshydratation** , expliqua Daryl.

Après que tout le monde ai pu embrasser la survivante, le chasseur prit la main de Lizzie et l'amena devant Carol. Si Lizzie fut surprise par ce geste, elle n'en montra rien. Une fois devant la survivante Daryl lâcha précipitamment la main de la jeune blonde comme si il venait de se rendre compte de son geste inconscient.

 **\- Tu te souvient de Lizzie ? Elle est infirmière.** Dit Daryl à Carol, **Tu veux bien l'examiner ?** Demanda l'arbalétrier à la jeune femme.

\- **Oui, oui, bien sûr.**

- **Bon, je vous laisse** , Dit Daryl qui se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup.

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de Carol et commença tout doucement à l'ausculter, en tentant de lui causer le moins de douleurs possible, ce n'était pas chose aisée, en effet sa patiente n'était que contusions et hématomes.

- **Il se passe quelque chose entre Daryl et toi ?** Demanda innocemment Carol

Surprise, Lizzie s'arrêta dans son geste médicale.

\- **Non, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

\- **La façon dont il te parle.**

\- **Et ? Qu'est ce qu'elle à sa façon de me parler ?** Demanda Lizzie sur la défensive

\- **Je ne l'ai jamais vu si tendre …**

- **Ce doit être le manque d'eau qui te fait dire n'importe quoi. Tiens** lui dit Lizzie en lui tendant une bouteille, **bois ça. ….. Tu n'as rien de grave, hormis le fait que tu est très déshydratée, tes plaies guérirons d'elle même, je vérifierais quand même qu'elles ne s'infectent pas mais je pense que tu es hors de danger.**

La jeune infirmière se leva et mit fin à la conversation qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Pour ce qui est de Carol, elle était peut être mal en point mais loin d'être stupide, elle voyait bien qu'il se tramait quelques chose entre le chasseur et l'infirmière même si les deux concernés n'en étaient pas conscient.

\- **Lizzie, tu peux venir la soigner s'il te plaît ?** Demanda Rick en montrant la prisonnière

\- **Allonge toi sur le côté** , demanda l'infirmière à sa patiente. **Tu sais, ce sont des gens bien ici, je sais que quand ça fait longtemps qu'on erre dehors on peut perdre foie en l'humanité, mais ces gens là ce sont vraiment des gens bien**. Dit Lizzie alors qu'elle lui prodiguait des soins.

\- **Et toi non ? Tu dit ces gens comme si tu ne te considéraient pas du groupe.**

\- **Je suis arrivée il y a peu de temps, ils sont très soudés, ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver sa place.**

\- **Ils ont l'air de te considérer comme l'une des leur pourtant. …...Merci** répondit la samouraï lorsque Lizzie eu finit de la panser.

\- **De rien** , Répondit l'infirmière avec un sourire

La jeune infirmière se dirigeait vers le reste du groupe en boitant lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Beth.

- **On parle de Maggie et de Glen là, on ne devrait même pas se poser de question.**

\- **Tu l'as dit, je vais les chercher**. Dit Daryl

\- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Lizzie en arrivant.

\- **Cette femme vient de nous apprendre que Maggie et Glen se sont fait enlevés par des hommes d'une ville d'à côté.** L'informa Rick

\- **Je viens avec vous**. Dit Lizzie d'un ton assuré.

\- **Ne sois pas stupide, tu peux à peine marcher sans parler de courir, tu serais plus un poids qu'autre chose**. Fit Daryl

\- **Ce que Daryl essaie de dire avec diplomatie, c'est qu'il serait plus sage que tu reste ici, de plus Carol à besoin de toi et le bébé aussi**. **Et si jamais nous sommes attaqué, il nous faut quelqu'un capable de défendre la prison .** Expliqua Rick calmement alors que Lizzie s'apprêtait à protester.

Suite à ça, une équipe de secoure composé de Rick, Daryl, Oscar et la samouraï se mit en place. Il chargèrent la voiture en armes divers et variées et partirent en direction de Woodbury.

Lizzie regarda la voiture disparaître dans un écran de poussière et priât pour tous les voir revenir sain et sauf.


	13. Chapter 13: De nouvelles têtes

Réponse au reviews:

 **Meialy:**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment super plaisir! Ton enthousiasme est touchant. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Comme tu as surement pu le constater je suis la saison 3 de The walking dead tout au long de mes chapitres et je viens de la finir :) Je peux donc d'ores et déjà annoncer que la première partie de cette fiction comporte 18 chapitres.

En tout cas je voudrais te dire un grand merci de continuer à me lire et de m'avoir laisser ton avis.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **De nouvelles têtes**

Suite au départ de l'équipe de secoure, le reste du groupe tenta de s'occuper sans laisser paraître leur inquiétude. Tout était calme, Lizzie aidait Beth et Carl à recharger les chargeurs.

\- **J'ai enfin réussi à endormir Judith** informa Herhel en arrivant sur ses béquilles.

\- **Il reste du lait en poudre ?** Demanda Carl

\- **Oui, et à vu de nez, on en a assez pour tenir un mois**. Lui répondit le vieil homme.

\- **J'irais en chercher avec Carol à la fin de la semaine**. Dit le jeune garçon

\- **D'ici là ton père et les autres seront rentrés**. Assura Lizzie

\- **Comment tu peux en être sûre ? …. Aujourd'hui, Judith c'est la seule famille qui me reste.**

Soudain, on entendit un hurlement

\- **Vous avez entendu ?** Demanda Beth

- **Ça vient de l'intérieur**. Dit l'infirmière

\- **Carol ?** Demanda Carl

\- **Non, elle monte la garde à la tour avec Axel**. Fit Hershel

\- **Comment d'autre gens auraient pu entrer ici ?** Lui demanda sa fille d'une voix inquiète

- **Les tombes sont pleines de rôdeurs qui ont réussit à s'introduire à l'intérieur, ces gens ont peut être pris le même chemin.** Supposa son père

\- **Je vais aller voir !** Dit Lizzie en prenant son arc

 **\- Je viens avec toi, c'est plus prudent avec ta cheville.** Lui dit Carl

\- **Gardez Tango avec vous, il vous protégera si il nous arrive quoi que ce soit ... on ne sait jamais.** Leur dit Lizzie

La jeune femme et Carl avançaient prudemment dans les couloirs de la prison, jusqu'à ce que Carl s'arrêt devant une porte.

\- **C'est ici …... C'est ici qu'elle est ….. qu'elle est …** murmura Carl

La jeune infirmière posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle était là pour lui.

Un grognement se fit entendre et moins d'une seconde, Lizzie décocha une flèche qui vint se planter dans la tête du mort vivant qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de se remettre que d'autre grognements se firent entendre. En se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de survivants qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire face à un groupe de rôdeur. Une femme se trouvait assise par terre en pleure dans les bras d'un homme, on pouvait voir une morsure profonde lui couvrir le bras. Alors qu'une deuxième femme tentait de repousser une walker à l'aide d'une pelle, Carl brandit son arme et tira sans un once d'hésitation sur le mort vivant. La femme surprise se retourna et regarda le jeune garçon avec surprise. Tout le reste de son groupe en fit de même.

\- **Rester pas là, bougez-vous !** cria Lizzie

Le groupe de survivant suivit leur deux sauveurs, alors qu'ils couraient dans les sinueux couloirs de ce labyrinthe, tournant tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche. L'homme qui portait leur blessait se posa par terre ne supportant plus le poids de la femme. Lizzie couvrit le groupe le temps qu'un homme noir imposant prenne la femme dans ses bras.

\- **Vous devez la laisser là !** Ordonna Carl

\- **Pas question !** répondit l'homme

Au vue du nombre de morts qui arrivaient ils n'eurent guère le choix que de remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

Une fois arrivé dans leur salle commune, l'homme baraqué qui portait la blessait la posa délicatement par terre.

\- **Dona, …. elle est morte** , sanglota le second homme.

\- **Je vais m'en occuper** dit Carl en pointant son arme sur la tête de la femme.

\- **Attend, mais vous sortez d'où vous, et comment vous êtes arrivés ici, il y a des gens avec vous?** Demanda la femme à la pelle

\- **Écoutez, on peut vous aider, mais d'abord il y a plus urgent** dit Carl en montrant le corps de la jeune femme décédée.

\- **Non, c'est à nous de le faire, on s'occupe toujours des notres** lui dit l'homme baraqué

Alors qu'il étaient occupés à empêcher la femme de revenir en tant que rôdeuse, Lizzie tira Carl par la manche pour l'inciter à aller du côté des dortoirs en fermant la porte qui les séparait à clé.

\- **Hey, qu'est ce que vous faites ?** Demanda la survivante **Vous aller pas nous enfermer ici ?**

\- **Ici, vous êtes en sécurité il y a de l'eau et de la nourriture** lui répondit Carl

\- **OUVRES, TU PEUX PAS NOUS LAISSER MOISIR ICI, ALLER OUVRE CETTE PORTE !** Commença à s'énerver la femme en tapant sur les barreaux.

\- **Hey ! Premièrement tu lui parles autrement et deuxièmement tu vas te calmer est ce que c'est clair ?! On ne vous connaît pas et on sait pas d'où vous sortez.** Dit Lizzie d'une voix autoritaire en se postant devant Carl.

\- **SACHA ! Éloigne toi de la porte ok, et laisse le petit tranquille, regarde où on est, c'est notre mailleur planque depuis des semaines** , répliqua l'homme baraqué en tentant d'apaiser la jeune femme. **On ne veux pas d'ennui** dit il à l'attention de Lizzie.

Lorsqu'ils se furent remit de leur émotions et que Sacha eu retrouvé son calme, les présentations furent faites. Le grand baraqué s'appelait Tyres, c'était le frère de Sacha, il y avait également le mari de Dona Allen et son fils Ben.

Lizzie proposa de panser leurs blessures tandis qu'ils leur contaient leur périple avant d'arriver à la prison. Hershel précisa que la situation actuel n'était que temporaire et qu'il devait attendre le reste du groupe afin de déterminer si ils pouvaient rester ou non.

Suite à cela Lizzie alla monter la garde près de la grille. La voiture de l'équipe de secoure arriva et Rick descendit en premier de la voiture. Après avoir regarder par les fenêtres la jeune infirmière pu constater qu'il manquait l'arbalétrier.

\- **Où est Daryl** demanda t'elle à Rick inquiète

\- **Tout vas bien, il est toujours en vie... il a retrouvé son frère, et il l'a suivi**.

\- **Ils sont partis, Daryl est partis ?** Demanda la jeune femme le souffle coupé, **Il reviendra pas ?**

\- **Hey** , Dit Rick en posant la main sur son épaule

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce départ l'affectait tant, mais cette nouvelle lui avait coupé le souffle, et une douleur se faisait ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine. Quant au leader, il n'avait jamais soupçonnait un quelconque rapprochement entre le chasseur et l'infirmière mais la réaction de la jeune femme était plus que révélatrice.

Après avoir soigné les blessures de Glenn et Maggie, Lizzie alla s'isoler dans sa cellule pour digérer le départ de Daryl.

\- **Ça va ? tu as l'air toute triste**. Demanda Peter qui venait d'arriver.

\- **Oui, oui ça va, vient là mon bonhomme** lui dit elle en lui tendant les bras. Elle attrapa l'enfant et le hissa sur ses genoux en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu sais Daryl, le monsieur avec l'arbalète ?

\- **Oui, je sais qui c'est. Je l'aime bien, il est gentil.**

\- **Et bien, il est partis.** Il a retrouvé son frère qu'il croyait disparu.

\- **Mais pourquoi ? Il avait promis de m'apprendre à chasser** , dit le garçon les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Ah bon ? Et bien il faudra apprendre autrement trésor, parce qu'il ne reviendra pas.**

\- **Et toi ? Ca va, tu n'est pas trop triste ?**

\- **Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?**

\- **Tu es différente avec lui, tu l'aime bien, ça se voit.**

\- **Lizzie !** Interpella Hershel qui arriva l'air choqué

\- **Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a, il y a un problème.**

\- **Fait toi discrète pour le moment, Rick est en train de perdre la notion de la réalité. Il a chassé Tyresse et son groupe en les menaçant de son arme. Je crois qu'il a des hallucinations. Vous êtes les derniers à être arrivé dans le groupe, évite le pendant quelques temps.** Lui expliqua le vieil homme

\- **D'accord, merci. On va aller se coucher dans le mirador.**

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, peut importe que sa folie soit passagère ou non, tu fait partie de ce groupe. Nous te protégerons si il tente quoi que ce soit.** Lui assura t'il.

La jeune infirmière sourit gentilhomme à Hershel avant de prendre Peter dans les bras et de se diriger vers le mirador suivit de son chien.


	14. Chapter 14: Attaque à la prison

Lizzie n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, entre la départ de Daryl et la folie de Rick, son esprit n'avait pas trouvé le repos. Elle surveillait l'horizon espérant inconsciemment voir apparaître son chasseur de la forêt.

Son attention fut soudain accaparé par Rick qui se dirigeait vers les tombes qu'ils avaient faite en mémoire des leur disparus, puis sans aucune raisons ce dernier changeant de direction et se mit à courir vers les grilles de l'entrée de la prison. Il ouvrit précipitamment une à une les portes qui le séparait de son but invisible sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière lui. Il s'arrêta sur le petit pont en bois qui enjambait la rivière et se mit à sourire.

Cette scène ne fit qu'augmenter les craintes de l'infirmière quand à l'état de santé mental de leur leader. Après avoir réveillé Peter, ils descendirent pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de vie commune, Glenn était en train de dessiner un plan au sol afin de déterminer par où Tyres et son groupe était entrée dans la prison.

\- **Ok** dit il après avoir écouté le témoignage de Carl, **ça veux dire que tout l'avant de la prison n'est pas sûre. Si les rôdeurs ont pu entrer, ce sera du gâteau pour un groupe d'hommes armés.**

- **Mais d'abord, qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il passera à l'attaque** demanda Beth qui se tenait dans un coin. **Vous lui avez peut être fait peur.**

\- **Il avait des aquarium remplie de têtes coupées, …. des têtes de rôdeurs et d'humains, ses trophées. Il viendra** Assura Michonne.

 **\- Attaquons le maintenant, il ne s'attendra pas à nous voir.** Dit Glenn **On y retourne et on lui met une balle dans la tête... Toi tu sais où est son appartement** dit il en s'adressant à Michonne, **on y va tout les deux et on en finit cette nuit. Je m'en chargerais moi même.**

Michonne acquiesça de la tête.

Hershel intervint en faisant remarqué que la dernière fois l'effet de surprise n'avait pas fonctionné, et qu'il vaudrait peut être mieux s'en aller. Ce à quoi Glen répondit qu'il leur était impossible de repartir sur les routes avec un bébé et un vieil infirme. Face à cet affrontement verbale, Maggie partie en direction de sa cellule.

Lizzie se préparait à aller chercher la brèche dans leur mur lorsque Glenn la rejoint.

 **\- Je t'accompagne** lui dit-il

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en silence Lizzie voulu briser la glace.

- **Tu devrais lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ça. ….. Elle n'est pas vraiment en colère contre toi. Elle l'est contre elle même, contre le gouverneur, contre ce monde de fou.** Lui dit Lizzie doucement

\- **Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Hein ? Tu n'étais pas là ! Alors tes conseils de psy à deux balles tu te les garde ! Lui dit il en s'éloignant d'elle d'un pas énervé.**

Face à la réaction de Glenn, la jeune femme se dit que la situation ne pouvait plus durer, elle décida donc d'aller trouver Rick pour le ramener à la raison.

\- **Rick ! Il faut que je te parle**. Dit Lizzie en s'approchant du leader

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

\- **T'es en train de perdre pied, il faut que tu te ressaisisse. Ton groupe a besoin de toi**

\- **Je dois comprendre**

\- **Mais comprendre quoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ils me hantent**

 **\- Tu as besoin de repos, et de faire ton deuil. Tu es dans le déni de la mort de Lori.**

 **\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte**

\- **Elle est déjà partie, il faut que tu l'acceptes c'est tout. Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu as une famille qui t'aime et qui est là pour toi. Laisse les t'aider.**

Soudain, un coup de feu se fit entendre et Axel s'effondra par terre. Puis il se firent canarder, Rick attrapa Lizzie par la taille et la plaqua au sol. La jeune femme se débattait comme une lionne.

\- **Lâche moi !** lui criât elle

\- **Reste à terre** ordonna Rick

\- **Peter est là bas, je dois l'aider !**

\- **NON !** **NOUS** **sommes une famille nous veillons sur les nôtres. Vous faites partis de cette famille, crois moi les autres se chargent de lui, tout comme ils se chargent de ma fille et de Carl.** Lui assurât il

Le leader prit son arme et tentât d'abattre un des tireur au loin, malheureusement, il le manqua et ne fit que signaler leur position.

Puis un camion arriva à toute allure, il enfonçât les grilles de la prison et vint se placer au centre de la pelouse. Le coffre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un cinquantaine de rôdeurs.

Après avoir échangé encore quelque coup de feu, le gouverneur partis comme il était venu.

Rick et Lizzie tentèrent de faire face aux rôdeurs qui les attaquaient, mais il furent vite submergé par leur nombre. Rick allait se faire mordre par l'un d'eux alors que Lizzie tentait désespérément de se débarrasser d'un mort qui la tenait à la jambe.

Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, une flèche vint abattre celui qui tentait de bouffer Rick. La jeune infirmière après quelques minutes de lutte acharné parvint à envoyer un coup de pied magistral dans la tête du rôdeur qui la maintenait avant de saisir le couteau à sa ceinture et de lui enfoncer dans le crâne. Lorsqu'elle se releva les autres morts avaient été abattus. Elle reconnus alors l'homme qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir et se mit à courir vers lui en pleurant de joie.

\- **Merle !** Criât elle en se jetant dans ses bras.


	15. Chapter 15: Ne touchez pas à mon trésor

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Guest** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la fin du chapitre précédent t'ai fait rire, ce n'était pas forcément la réaction recherchée lorsque je l'ai écrite haha mais c'est cool si elle t'as amusé :). Merci de continuer à me lire ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15

 **Ne touchez pas à mon trésor**

\- **Ah enfin quelqu'un qui est contente de me voir !** Rigola Merle en serrant la jeune femme contre lui sans la blesser du bras armé qu'il s'était confectionner.

Rick et Daryl regardaient la scène avec l'incompréhension la plus totale. En plus d'être choqué, Daryl était un peu énervé que la jeune femme se soit jeté dans les bras de son frère et non les siens.

\- **C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Vous vous connaissez !** Demanda t'il sans cacher son agacement

\- **Bien sûr qu'on se connaît frero, c'est blondie qui m'a raccommodé après que je me sois amputé la main.**

 **\- Alors c'est lui, le mec mal en point qui t'as appris à tirer ?!** Réalisa le chasseur en se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme à la crèche. **Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était mon frère ?!** Demanda t'il à la jeune femme

\- **Hey, calme toi ok, comment voulais-tu que je sache que c'était ton frère !**

Daryl allait répliqué lorsque Maggie les interpella

\- **LIZZIE ! VIENT VITE, ON A BESOIN DE TOI, C'EST PETER !** Cria la brune.

Le visage de la jeune infirmière se décomposa et elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers le bloc C, tuant les rôdeurs sur son passage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de vie commune elle vit avec horreur son petit bonhomme allongé dans une marre de sang. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Beth et Hershel à ses côtés lui faisait pression sur sa blessure à la jambe.

\- **Il a été touché lors de la fusillade** , expliqua Beth en pleure

Sachant que la panique ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, Lizzie fit appel à tout le sang froid dont elle était capable, elle releva ses cheveux en un rapide chignon et vint se poster au côté du vieil homme.

\- **La balle est ressortie ?** Demanda t'elle d'une voix calme et professionnel

\- **Oui, mais je crois qu'elle a touché l'artère**

\- **Et son pouls ?**

\- **Il est très faible**.

\- **Ok, il va falloir cautériser l'artère pour arrêter l'hémorragie ou il se videra de son sang. Est ce que quelqu'un est O négatif ici ?**

\- **Oui, moi** dit Daryl en s'avançant. **Prend ce qu'il te faut** lui dit il en tendant son bras.

\- **Pour le moment ça va mais reste ici s'il te plaît.**

\- **Je veux la tête de ce gouverneur !** criât Merle avec rage

\- **Va te calmer ailleurs Merle, c'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit !** l'engueula l'infirmière entre deux gestes techniques.

Daryl se leva en emmena son frère à l'écart pour laisser Lizzie travailler.

\- **D'où est ce que tu les connaît ?** Le questionnât il

\- **Atlanta, j'étais plutôt mal en point quand vous m'avez abandonné sur ce toit figure toi. Elle m'a trouvé alors que j'étais pas au top de ma forme. Elle aurait pu me laisser crever là sur le bord de la route mais elle l'a pas fait. Après ça on a passé quelques mois ensemble avec le goss et son clébard.**

\- **Et t'es partis hein, c'est comme ça que tu l'as remercié, tu t'es barré comme un lâche, comme avec moi.**

\- **Pense c'que tu veux frangin, j'ai pas de compte à te rendre.**

\- **C'est bon vous avez finis ?** Demanda Lizzie qui venait d'arriver.

\- **Comment vas t'il ?** demanda Merle inquiet

Daryl fut surpris de constater que son frère se préoccupait réellement de l'état de santé du gamin.

\- **J'ai réussit à stopper l'hémorragie, mais il est brûlant de fièvre, il lui faut des antibiotiques, ou c'est l'infection qui le tuera.** Dit la jeune femme en baissant la tête. Les effet de l'adrénaline commençait à disparaître et sans qu'elle ne pu le contrôler la jeune femme fondit en larme.

\- **Nous en trouverons, je te le promet.** Lui assura Daryl en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lizzie s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tout ses muscles lâchaient un à un alors que la pression redescendait. Le chasseur la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur une couchette, lui assurant qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'Hershel surveillait Peter.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lizzie surpris une conversation entre son groupe et une femme blonde du nom d'Andréa. Elle venait de Woodbury et semble t'il voulait stopper les hostilités. N'écoutant que sa colère l'infirmière se leva et bondit sur la nouvelle venue.

\- **C'EST A CAUSE DE TON GROUPE QU'IL EST ENTRE LA VIE ET LA MORT ! C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! VOUS ETES QUE DES ASSASSINS ! COMMENT ON PEUT TIRER SUR UN ANFANT ?! MONSTRES !**

\- **Calme toi blondinette !** Dit Merle en la retenant par la taille.

\- **SI IL MEURT, JE BRULERAIS TA VILLE ET LA REDUIRAIS EN CENDRE !** hurla t'elle à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se calmer, Hershel se posta devant elle et lui parla doucement

\- **Peter s'est réveillé, il est très faible et te réclame.**

La mention du prénom du garçon suffit à lui faire retrouver la raison

\- **Où …. où est il ?** Demanda t'elle faiblement

\- **On l'a installé au calme sur un lit, vient je vais t'y conduire.**

\- **Mais elle est complètement barge celle là, il faut l'enfermer !** S'exclama Andréa alors qu'Hershel amenait doucement la jeune femme à l'écart.

\- **Ton copain vient de tirer sur un goss de 5 ans, il fait une infection, si on ne lui trouve pas des antibiotiques, il mourra... alors, tu crois toujours que ton Philippe n'a rien à se reprocher ?** Cracha Maggie avec haine.

\- **Les antibio, c'est pas ce qui manque à Woodbury, hein jolie cœur. Alors tu vas être toute mignonne et tu vas nous en rapporter.** Dit Merle sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la négociation.

Alors que son groupe discutait avec Andréa, Lizzie s'approcha doucement de la couchette sur laquelle reposait l'enfant. Il était très pâle et ses yeux étaient à peine ouvert.

\- **Maman ?** Demanda l'enfant d'une voix faible

\- **Non trésor, c'est moi … Lizzie** lui chuchota l'infirmière

\- **Je sais, mais maintenant, c'est toi ma maman**

Touchée par cette déclaration d'amour sincère la jeune femme posa tout doucement sa main sur la tête du garçon comme si la pression de sa main risquait de le briser.

\- **Pourquoi j'ai si froid et pourtant mon corps il est tout chaud ?**

\- **Tu es malade mon cœur c'est pour ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais te soigner d'accord ?**

\- **Tu restes avec moi ?**

\- **Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.**

\- **Tu peux me raconter une histoire**

\- **D'accord, ferme les yeux et repose toi, tu es près ? ….. Tous les enfants grandissent, sauf un …..**

Pendant de longues minutes la jeune femme emmena son bonhomme au pays imaginaire, un endroit fabuleux où les enfants peuvent voler et construire des cabanes dans les arbres. Un endroits où l'on peut rencontrer des sirènes, des indiens et des pirates. Un endroits ou les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, un endroits où les grandes personnes ne tirent pas sur les enfants.


	16. Chapter 16 Discussion avec le gouverneur

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Ortancya** Venant de quelqu'un qui écrit aussi bien que toi savoir que mon style d'écriture te plait me touche vraiment beaucoup alors un grand merci à toi. C'est ma première fiction alors c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à me détacher de la série mais je vais prendre ta remarque en compte et essayer de le faire pour les chapitres à venir (j'en ai écrit quelque uns d'avance donc ce sera pour les suivants). En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et tes conseils c'est super gentil :).

* * *

Chapitre 16

Discussion avec le gouverneur

Le lendemain, Lizzie partie avec Daryl, Rick et Hershel au lieu de rendez-vous qu'avait donné André pour la confrontation entre les deux chefs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'emplacement, ils s'aperçurent que l'endroit était désert. Rick et Daryl partirent en éclaireur pendant que Lizzie restait avec Hershel. Après de longues minutes interminable, le chasseur revint vers eux. La jeune femme ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant Daryl revenir sans égratignures.

 **\- Il est déjà à l'intérieur, il parle avec Rick.** Les informa le chasseur.

\- **J'vois aucune voiture** constata Hershel

- **Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou ?! Elle avait dit qu'elle rapporterais les antibiotiques !** s'impatienta Lizzie

- **Hey, reste calme, on a besoin de ton sang froid ok ?** Lui dit Daryl en encadrant son visage de ses mains viriles.

La jeune femme posa doucement ses mains sur celle du chasseur et se noya dans son regard pendant quelques secondes. Sa proximité suffisait à faire disparaître ses craintes et à lui faire retrouver son calme.

Soudain une au autre moteur se fit entendre et Daryl se posta devant la jeune femme en moins d'une seconde.

\- **On a de la compagnie** dit il en armant son arbalète. **C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi il est arrivé avant vous ?** Demandât il aux nouveau arrivants avec agacement.

\- **Tu as les médoc ?** demanda Lizzie à Andréa sans même porter attention aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

\- **Comment ça les médoc ? Il est hors de question qu'on leur file des médicaments !** S'énerva un latino.

\- **C'ETAIT LE DEAL !** Criat l'infirmière qui commençait à perdre patiente

\- **Hey, ho du calme ok, tient les voilà** lui dit Andréa en lui tendant une sacoche.

Lizzie lui prit des mains et ouvrit le sac pour vérifier son contenue, après s'être assurée qu'il comportait bien ce qui lui fallait elle regarda Daryl et hocha la tête signe que tout était ok.

\- **Vas y dépêche toi, il a plus besoin de toi que nous en ce moment.** Lui dit Daryl en lui envoyant les clés de sa moto.

La jeune femme le regarda les yeux pleins de reconnaissance et couru vers le deux roues.

\- **Hors de question, tu bouges pas de là toi !** la menaça le latino de son arme

\- **Baisse ça tout de suite !** Grogna Daryl

- **C'est bon Carlos, c'est pour un gamin de 5 ans que vous avez blessez lors de votre reid à la prison.**

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la nouvelle et il baissa son arme laissant la jeune femme partir.

Lorsque Lizzie arriva enfin à la prison elle trouva Merle au chevet de son petit bonhomme lui tenant la main, et Tango allongé au pied du lit.

\- **Aller ptit dure à cuire, tu vas pas nous lâcher comme ça hein ?** Lui murmurât il

\- **Comment il va ?** Demanda Lizzie

Le regard de Merle ne lui paru jamais si inquiétant. Elle sortit le flacon du sac avec hâte et injecta le produit à Peter à l'aide d'une seringue.

\- **Aller trésor, bat toi. Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît.** Lui chuchotât elle à l'oreille avant de lui embrasser le front avec tendresse.

\- **Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.** Tenta de la rassurer Merle en lui frottant le dos.

\- **Je suis contente de te revoir**

\- **Moi aussi**

\- **Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec ce sale type ?**

\- **Après qu'on se soit fait attaqué, je suis tombé sur eux. J'ai bien essayé de te retrouver mais tu étais déjà partis.**

\- **Pourquoi n'as tu pas dit la vérité à Daryl hier ? Tu ne nous as pas abandonné au contraire.**

\- **Quoi que j'aurais pu lui dire il ne m'aurait jamais cru... D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui se passe entre mon frangin et toi ?**

\- **Rien pourquoi ?**

\- **Tu me prends pour un blaireau ? J'ai vu comment il te bouffe des yeux.**

\- **Mais vous allez arrêter tous avec vos insinuations à la con ? Il ne se passe rien entre nous bon sang !** S'énerva t'elle.

\- **Et il ne se passe rien entre vous ? T'as vu comment tu t'énerves ?**

Merle se leva et laissa Lizzie au calme avec Peter.

\- **Au fait** lui dit il avant de partir, **personne avant toi n'avais conduit la moto de mon frère.**

Peut de temps après, Rick revint accompagné de Daryl et Hershel. Il convoqua tout le monde dans la salle commune.

\- **J'ai rencontré ce gouverneur, on a discuté un moment**.

\- **Vous étiez que tous les deux ?** Demanda Merle.

\- **Ouais**

\- **T'as loupé une sacré occasion mec.**

Même si elle ne dit rien, Lizzie approuvait totalement les parole de l'aîné des Dixon. Il était impossible de faire confiance à un tel homme. Elle s'était jurait d'obtenir vengeance pour Peter. Personne ne touche au sien, c'était son code, sa ligne de conduite.

\- **Il veut la prison, il veut qu'ont disparaissent, qu'on crève, il veut qu'on crève pour ce qu'on a fait à Woodbury... On entre en guerre.** Conclu le leader.

Après ce bref discours peu rassurant, la jeune femme retourna au chevet de Peter. Assise près de lui elle comptait inlassablement les flèches qui lui restait et aiguisait son couteau.

\- **Comment il va ?** Demanda la voix rocailleuse de Daryl

\- **Son rythme cardiaque est normal mais il a toujours de la fièvre.**

\- **Je peux ?** Demandât il en désignant la place à côté d'elle

\- **Bien sûr**

Le chasseur vint s'asseoir dos au mur à côté d'elle en silence.

\- **Rude journée ?** Dit elle

\- **J'en ai connu des pires** répondit il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amicale

L'infirmière sourit à ses paroles qui lui rappelaient celles qu'elle avait prononcé un soir au coin du feu.

- **Tu as l'air …. euh … disons proche de mon frère**. Dit il d'une voix hésitante

\- **Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, mais il n'y a rien entre nous si c'est que tu entends par proche.**

 **\- Il a l'air de t'apprécier en tout cas.**

 **\- Il t'aime aussi,... beaucoup plus qu'il ne veux bien le laisser paraître croit moi.**

 **\- Si tu le dit.**

 **\- Je voudrais te remercier, pour aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait**

 **\- Tu m'as prêté ta bécane, c'est pas rien j'ai eu le privilège de conduire THE moto de Daryl Dixon.** Lui dit elle en riant.

\- **Ne t'y habitue pas trop vite, c'était un cas d'urgence.**

Sentant la fatigue gagner son corps, Lizzie posa sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur en fermant les yeux.

\- **De toute façon, je préfère quand c'est toi qui conduit et que je peux me coller contre toi.** Lui dit elle en s'endormant.

Il mit ces paroles sur la fatigue, mais une part de lui espéra qu'elles étaient sincères. Alors il prit doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras et sans la réveiller la coucha dans un lit et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il alla se coucher à son tour.


End file.
